Mistaken Decisions
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Angela feels the sudden need to talk to Constantine. So, at six am in the morning, she's on his doorstep, debating whether or not to knock. [Chastine]


**Title: **Mistaken Decisions  
**Author: **kawaiichiisaikitsune (Dana-chan)  
**Information: **Movie - Constantine - JohnConstantineXChasKramer

**Summary: **Angela feels the sudden need to talk to Constantine. So, at six am in the morning, she's on his doorstep, debating whether or not to knock.

**Author's Note: **This is my first Constantine story, so... I hope it isn't too horrible. Please, I hope you enjoy. :D

**.Start**

Angela normally didn't want to bother other people with her problems, as it didn't seem correct to her. However, she'd been dealing with a horrible issue that she wished to solve on her own. Albeit her determination, it had been days and she had not yet sufficed herself with advice. So, her next thought was to go to someone who would be seriously honest with her and not care what she thought of the words of advice. Sadly, the only person in her mind that fit that description happened to be John Constantine.

Weighing her pros and cons, she decided upon paying her friend a little visit. Her next stumble was whether or not to wait to a decent hour. However, she concluded she was in dire need of help and that he would most likely not be sleeping anyway. Fixed on that particular thought, she found the courage to rise from her seated position on her bed and move to the front door. On her way out, she made sure to grab a coat, as she hadn't changed from her nighttime outfit.

Fitting her arms through the sleeves, and tugging the coat close to her body, she rushed quickly down the dark road to the home she had only been to a few times. She breathed deeply, feeling the soft rain that she had not noticed earlier fall around her. She sighed at her luck, and quickened her pace just slightly.

Dodging puddles, and trying to stay as dry as possible, she finally made it to her destination. She grinned happily at finally having made it, and at being underneath some form of a roof and not soaking her butt off. Next, she found a problem of hers to be was what was she going to say. She couldn't just barge in and claim he gave her advice. Oh, no. She had to be subtle about needing help, yet slightly demanding. She needed to show that it was essential to find the solution to this problem. However, she didn't want to seem cruel or too rude with this one. As, it wasn't a too personal secret that she had a small infatuation with the other male. So, coming up with words and still trying to appear likeable was going to hard.

Thoughts clouding her mind, she degraded herself for even coming here in the first place. It wasn't like John would really give her any advice anyways. He'd probably give some cocky answer that wasn't worth more than dog shit and tell her to get out. She let out a bitter laugh as she envisioned that one.

"John... I just needed some advice... If I were..." She stopped herself, "No, that doesn't work." Repeatedly, she'd try different words or phrases and always turn herself down. Angela continually rejected the ideas in her head, frustrating herself even further.

"It's not like he's going to help me anyways," she growled under her breath, fisting her hands in her wet strands. "Might as well just leave." She mumbled after gaining more control over herself. Unfortunately, she wasn't about to give this one up, and instead chose to stay on the steps of his homey place.

After debating whether to leave or not for about fifteen minutes, she pushed back the sleeve of one arm to check the time. Cursing at how it went from three in the morning to six, she finally plucked the stray pieces of courage and decided upon knocking on his door.

The first time she received no response, and the second time she was already getting slightly agitated. Thoughts squirmed in her head until she realized John had given her a spare key if she needed to get in because of an emergency. She knew this wasn't an emergency, and something personal could be going on with him, or he just didn't want to get up , but she desperately wanted to get inside and get a few words out of the usually stoic man.

Pushing the key in and turning it until hearing the natural _click_, she completed the procedure of opening the locked door. Stepping inside, she called out in a normal voice, "John?" Walking into the room and closing the door behind her, she looked around the place. Noting two empty glasses on the table, and a container of Jack Daniels beside them, she sighed. Putting two and two together, she realized he probably had a guest last night, which might be the reason as to why he didn't answer the door.

However, she walked away from that scene and toward the bedroom. She inhaled deeply at the closed door before placing a secure hand on the knob. As she twisted the knob and pushed the door open, she spoke out, "John?" Gasping at the sight she saw, Angela was frozen to the spot for a moment in time. Before her, in the bed was John Constantine and his apprentice, Chas Kramer. A lone sheet was draped over their bodies, disguising the amount of clothing they truly had on. But, what truly surprised her was the position they were in. John was on his back, Chas using his hands as a pillow on John's chest, and laying peacefully there. John had one arm draped over the boy's shoulders, and the other resting on his own stomach.

"Oh.. my... God..." She uttered in total disbelief, cursing herself for speaking. Trying to back out of the room as silently as possible, she was happy to note that neither seemed to wake from their sleep in the slightest bit. Chosing that now wasn't the right time to ask for advice, she hurriedly shuffled out of the home, locking the door on her way out and rushing to her own home.

**End.**

**Author's Note: **Review?


End file.
